


A Soul Like Yours

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I've just added the ones that are already in the story, M/M, There are probably going to be more characters in the future and I'll add them as I continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: Eren Jaeger trained hard to be able to join the Scout Regime, trained hard to control his shifts, trained hard to avenge his mother. He trained hard to be able to protect those he considered family and friends. Falling in love with Levi Ackerman didn't require training; it kind of just happened. Their connection ran deep, soul level deep. So, when the shifters finally decided to finish their attack on the Walls, ending up with Levi unconscious and Eren Titannapped, how will the World's Strongest Human take the loss? Especially when he knows that Titan shifters need Eren for something. And that something could just very well end up with Levi, Eren, and the rest of humanity dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that the summary wasn't very good at explaining what this is about, but I hope you liked it anyway.

Levi Ackerman was aware of the topic of conversation before he was called in to the center of Wall Sina to discuss the fate of the newest fear of Humanity, Eren Jaeger, the fifteen year old rookie with a tendency to shift into a 50 meter tall Titan. Rumor has it a few other rookies saw him crawl out of his Titan form after brutally demolishing twenty others before falling. The captain now sat among the crowd of people, watching Eren, studying him as he was questioned. He could see that the way he spoke was sincere, that he truly didn’t remember becoming a 50 meter tall monster and ripping apart others of his kind, that the last thing he _did_ remember was being eaten, but the judge let his fear rule his judgement, letting it cloud his thoughts, and continuously claimed that the boy was lying. Levi had to admit though, when the boy finally screamed, that he had some intense passion, and fury bottled up in him. He also knew that if he didn’t do something quickly, then they would no doubt put him to death, and he couldn’t let such untainted dedication go to waste. Before anyone in the courtroom could react, he was in the middle of the room, in front of the accused, his foot connecting with Eren’s face so hard one of his teeth went flying. He continued to beat Eren; everyone else was stunned into silence. When he’d finished, he literally told the judge that the rookie was now under his protection, and therefore, his responsibility.

 

THREE YEARS LATER

It’s been three years since Major Levi Ackerman, had taken Titan shifter Eren Jaeger, the now Captain Eren Jaeger, into his custody, and in that short amount of time, the boy has already perfected his ability to shift at will. He’s even picked up a few tricks from his opponents, like the Female Titan’s hardening skin, and energy channeling, and the Iron Titan’s disappearing trick. Two of the things he learned by himself though, was the fact that if he focused, he could cause his roar to hit a pitch that can burst the head of a Titan from four miles away, and his ears could pick up sounds from three times that far. He’s earned the trust and respect from the people within Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and even Wall Sina, having protected them so many times. They still haven’t figured out who the Female Titan is, or who the other shifters are, but they had some promising leads.

Along the way of helping Eren cope and train, the two men grew closer. So close, in fact, that Eren could tell what Levi was thinking even without him saying anything, that Levi could calm Eren’s anger with just a simple touch, and that if you wanted to find one man, you would, no doubt, find the other right alongside him. Despite being five years apart from each other, and denying the fact that they had anything other than friendship between them, everyone knew that the two of them were closer than a Celtic knot. Anyone and everyone could see it the way one gazed at the other when they weren’t looking, how close they stood, how their heads were constantly, yet unconsciously, bowed together, and how Eren always managed to draw out a small, barely there smile from the ever stoic Major Levi Ackerman. That was something _no one_ , not even the Levi Squad had ever seen before. It had shocked everyone on the team. So much so that they were all stunned into silence. Petra Ral had lost control of her ODM gear and fallen out of the sky, Oluo Bozado had struck a tree, and Eld Jinn missed his mark completely, the metal spike on his gear rebounding and smashing into his head. Eren, of course, was unfazed.

One day, after coming back from a routine scout hunt, Eren and Levi were having an argument. They came through the Wall’s gates all calm and quiet, but the moment they were behind closed doors, everyone could hear them as they stormed through the halls yelling and shouting at each other. “I can’t believe you did that! Do you know how much danger you were in? You could’ve been killed!” Levi shouted.

Eren let out an irritated groan, and glared at his Major. “I was fine. Obviously! I’m standing here right now, aren’t I? I wasn’t in any more danger than I am on a daily basis, Levi.”

“You were completely surrounded, Eren. They could’ve overwhelmed you, and you would’ve died. None of us were nearby to even help you! You can’t just rush off whenever you sense something we don’t!”

The shifter whirled around, practically shaking with anger. “They were basic five, nine, fifteen, and twenty-five meter Titans; none of them showed any of the signs of knowledge or skill even remotely indicating that it might’ve been a shifter. I’ve been trained to fight other Titans in my Titan form, so why can’t I?

Levi let out a snarl. “Because, if it had it been the Colossus Titan, or the Iron Titan, or even the Female Titan, had it been them that had surrounded you, you _would_ have died. And in the damn process, _I_ would have died with you!” The Major’s hand shot out to grip the front of Eren’s uniform, bringing his face closer. “So next time, when you hear or see something that we don’t, you tell me. You understand? You will tell me, so that I don’t have to wonder if you’re lying dead in some fucking ditch in the middle of nowhere, all because you decided to run off with no backup.”

Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes, as his Major lowered his head. “Levi…”

“Please.” He begged softly, his voice no louder than a whisper. “Please. Too many times I’ve had to imagine the worst case scenario. I’ve had to do that too many times. Don’t-,” he swallowed thickly. “Don’t make me do that with you. Please.”

Petra, Oluo, and Eld were leaning against the closed door, trying to hear what Levi was saying, hissing at each other when someone stepped on someone else. “Ow! Watch it.” Petra snarled softly.

Oluo scowled up at her. “It’s not my fault that you happened to be right there. At least I’m not stepping on you, like you’re doing to me.”

“Both of you, shut up. They’re going to hear you if you talk so lou-“ Eld was cut off as the door suddenly opened, causing Petra and Oluo to fall forward onto the floor. It made the older man thankful that he was hanging from the ceiling via his ODM gear.

Levi stood over them, a dark shadow falling over his face as he glared at his team, his expression hidden by his hair. Eren stood in the room, the same dark, glowing expression gracing his features. “What are you three doing? You wouldn’t happen to be eavesdropping on our conversations now, would you?”

“Whaaat?” Oluo said, laughing nervously. The team has seen Levi furious before, but to have Eren’s dark presence behind him and adding to the intimidating aura, it made the others shrink back in fear. “We’d never do that.”

“Then I suggest you leave, before I call you out on your lie and make you pay for it.” The three of them were gone before the sentence was even finished.

Levi closed the door once more, leaving his back to Eren. The other man sighed, and turned to gaze out the window. “You can’t exactly blame them for being curious.”

There was a pause before a soft, “Promise me. Promise me that you won’t scare me like that again, Eren.”

Eren looked up and stared at the Major’s back before finally sighing out a defeated, “Alright.”

The older man looked up, his eyes half hopeful, half wary. “What?”

Eren rolled his shoulders, and repeated, “Alright. I won’t just take off anymore if it terrifies you that much. And, I’ll tell when I sense something, so you guys can be better prepared for it.”

The amount of tension and pressure that slipped from Levi’s shoulders, the way his eyes lit up, made Eren’s heart ache. He could see how much grief, anger, and pain, he’d caused him. “God, Levi. I’m-I’m so sorry. I- “

He was cut off when Levi suddenly hugged him. “Thank you, Eren. Thank you, thank you.”

For a moment, neither man moved, not wanting to break the warm, rare moment they had to themselves. When they finally released each other, it wasn’t for long. As Levi very reluctantly let Eren go, the other male gently grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger knuckle, leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his captain’s mouth. “I’m sorry I caused you so much worry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.” Their lips were still pressed together so, as they spoke, their mouths brushed each other’s again and again, like teeny butterfly kisses. Brief, yet so, so sweet.

When everything was all said and done, they ended up curled into each other on Levi’s bed, hands laced together, fitting so perfectly at every angle. Levi’s face was tucked into the crook of Eren’s neck, Eren’s left hand buried in his hair, his right hand wound with Levi’s. And as they lay there, Eren couldn’t help but thank any and every force of nature that allowed him to find the man in his arms, and unable to feel anything other than grateful, blessed to be the one that Major Levi Ackerman chose to open up to, a poor man like himself who had literally nothing to give but himself.

Eren ran his lips over Levi’s eyebrow, his breath ghosting over his skin ever so gently. It was a rare moment to be able to have any time alone together, but even more rare to have the ever-demanding Levi Ackerman in such a vulnerable position. Well, rare for anyone who would walk in and find them in this situation. For them, Levi’s vulnerability was and is something that Eren, and Eren alone, was allowed to see. No one else was allowed to see him like this. No one but him. This just might be him being a possessive bastard, but this was how he felt. It wasn’t something that he could change, or even wanted to change. As if sensing his boyfriend’s rising emotions, Levi shifted his position so that he was straddling Eren, twining both of their hands together, and shifting his head to the other side of his neck, whispering, “Stop thinking so much; I can practically hear the gears turning in your head. It’s time to go to sleep. Can you do that for me? Please?”

“Levi…” Eren murmured quietly.

Levi nuzzled a little closer. “Please? Erwin has made very elaborate plans for our regime tomorrow, and we’re going to need our strength and energy. So, please. Try to get some sleep.”

The younger man shivered at the feeling of his lover’s hot breath frosting over the sensitive skin of his neck, leaned forward slightly, and breathed out, “Alright. If that’s what my Tamashī wants, then that is exactly what I’ll do.” Levi shuddered, and let out a soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. “You don’t play fair. You can’t break out the nicknames when I’m trying to be stern with you. It doesn’t work.” 

A soft chuckle shook the Major’s body from below. “For you, it may not, but it seems to work wonders for me.”

Eren pressed a tender kiss to Levi’s lips before whispering, “Time to go to sleep now, Watashi no ai”, against them.

And, they both fell asleep curled into each other, facing the other, with Levi’s head tucked underneath Eren’s chin, and Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist. After a while, when Eren’s breathing evened out and Levi thought he was asleep, the major buried his face in his chest and breathed out a barely audible, “I love you, Eren.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile. Everything was perfect.

**✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫ ☆ ✫**

It took no longer than two weeks to have everything go straight to the depths of hell. One moment, Eren and Levi had everything they’ve ever wanted, a squad who trusts them, a place to call their own, and a boyfriend who loved the other despite everything and anything they’ve ever done wrong. Neither of them ever wanted anything else. They had it all.

So, it was only natural to have what they loved torn from them in the most brutal way possible. They’d figured out who the other shifters were and what their Titan forms looked like, piecing two and two together. The Colossus Titan was Bertolt Hoover; the Armored Titan was Reiner Braun; the Female Titan was Annie Leonhart; the last Titan, the scrappiest, yet just as fierce as Eren, the one that fought _with_ Eren and Levi, and the others, the one with a scream just like Eren’s – that was Ymir. She didn’t seem to really care that her identity was found out, but the others bared their teeth and roared at the sky. They gathered Titans of all sizes, and prepared to finish what they’d started in the first place: to destroy the human race once and for all.

The Titans, led by the Collosus Titan, flooded through the already opened Wall Maria, smashed through the massive boulder blocking the way into Wall Rose, and thundered their way toward Wall Sina. So far, they haven’t been able to get past Wall Sina, but only because this Wall had Majors Levi Ackerman and Major Erwin Smith, Captains Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert yelling commands and fighting alongside the others. Monstrosity after man eating monstrosity fell at the hands of the team, but they never seemed to dent the writhing, steaming masses of flesh. They just kept coming.

A terrified shriek sounded to Eren’s right, and a shout for backup to Levi’s left. Eren turned to see who the cry came from, but that was just the beginning of the captain’s streak of bad luck. It was Krista. She was screaming and gesturing wildly at him – no… not at him. _Behind_ him. Eren whirled around just in time to see Levi get swatted out of the sky by Annie, her massive yet nimble fingers snagging the flexible wire he was swinging on, and tore him from the air without even blinking an eye. Eren’s world collapsed around him, narrowing down to a single, throbbing tunnel, when he saw his boyfriend ripped from the sky. His breath stuttered, his heart stopped, and within seconds of turning and seeing the impossible image of his Levi hanging limp above Annie’s wide open mouth, the shift was triggered, for the first time, without the action of purposely inflicting pain on himself.

A violent roar echoed throughout the air, shaking the ground, and piercing the steam like a spear. Annie barely had time to look up in shock, fear glistening in her eyes, before Eren’s Titan formed tore a path through hell. Vibrant red lines, like magma, formed beneath his skin, glowing brightly as he ripped his way through every Titan in his path. His fury, and his one-track thought process of _killmaimdestroyrevenge,_ his intense, too powerful to ignore battle instincts for vengeance gave him the power to slam his shoulder into Colossus’ stomach and throw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. One abnormal raced towards him at full speed, but Eren didn’t falter. He simply dug his nails into the abnormal’s ribs with one hand and ripped it completely in half with the other, and tossing the steaming, still decomposing halves over his shoulder, never slowing down, never stopping.

Levi struggled to gather enough strength to look up to see his boyfriend’s raging form racing toward him, steam pouring from his mouth in thick roiling waves. Levi was in shock. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t seem to find the energy to lift his eyes, let alone move. This wasn’t like him at all. Major Levi Ackerman, the world’s renown legendary “God Mode”, was suddenly drained of all the strength in his body. A deep chuckle sounded, and everything clicked together. His lack of strength, why Annie hadn’t eaten him yet, why she wasn’t afraid of Eren, who was tearing up the earth, demolishing a path straight for her. It all made sense with that single laugh.

She was draining his energy. She taking his strength and combining it with her own, so that she would be able to face Eren’s power on mostly equal grounds. Well, “equal” on a term relative to power. Mostly. If one took Eren’s ferocity, determination, and anger into account, then Eren’s got Annie topped in the power department, but with Annie’s experience, intelligence, and added strength, then she has a greater chance of outwitting Jaeger… and _winning_.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS DOWN BELOW. IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN GAUGE WHETHER OR NOT MY STORIES ARE ANY GOOD!!!!


End file.
